I Want Macy
by cherryakabebe
Summary: Just a thought about what could have happened when Joe said that line in "Back To The Beach." I hope you like it. My first JONAS LA or JONAS fic for that matter. Jacy of course.


"I want Macy," Joe Lucas exclaimed. He was just **a bit **agitated that his brother, Nick Lucas, could not tell him where Macy Misa was and why. But just _**a bit**_. It wasn't as if he liked Macy or anything and was concerned or worried about her. He didn't want to know where she was. He wasn't jealous because of the slight chance that she could be with a boy that was not related to him. No, Joe Lucas didn't care. It was ludicrous to assume that.

"Joe, why can't I or Nick or Kevin just film it," Stella asked. She already knew all about Joe's _little _crush on her best friend. She was just desperately trying to get him to admit to it. Boys just could be so dense sometimes.

"Because, Stella, Nick cuts people's heads off," Joe ranted.

"It's an artistic choice," Nick said trying to defend himself.

"Kevin will probably get easily distracted and will end up filming the potted plant in the corner which he named Jeremiah for some strange reason. Therefore he shall ruin my video," Joe went on.

"Okay I may end up doing that, but don't you bring Jeremiah into this," Kevin said, yelling that last part.

"Joe you are overreacting. Oh, and just try to say something about me," Stella said while glaring at Joe. "You don't need Macy. Unless you have another reason you might want her. Do you?"

"Psh no Stells. What? No way. I just want her to film my audition is all. There is no special reason. Where'd you get an idea like that," Joe said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Um Joe, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I will cause Jeremiah loves REVENGE! Well when you lie, your voice gets a couple octaves higher then usual, as it just did. Therefore you did lie and you are a big old hypocrite man that hates potted plants in corners," Kevin explained.

"Kevin, what are you talking about," Joe asked in the same voice averting his gaze from Kevin.

"And, to add to Kevin's explanation, you also can't look people in the eyes. As you just did. You avoided Kevin's eyes when you were talking to him," Nick continued. "Why do you want Macy? It can't be that you like her or something is it?"

By this time Joe Lucas had cracked. He had slipped on his handle. He had literally cracked like Humpty Dumpty. He had….well some other ridiculous thing. Everyone was looking at him, expecting something. He just had to get it off of his chest.

"YES. OKAY STELLA. I DO LIKE MACY MISA. HECK, I DON'T KNOW, I MIGHT EVEN LOVE HER. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? BECAUSE NOW, THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS. WHY MUST YOU KNOW ME SO WELL," Joe Lucas shouted to the heavens.

"Um Joe," a voice from behind him said.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU COME TO ASK ME STUFF ABOUT MACY TO," Joe turned around. "WHY DO YOU EVEN-…..oh hey Macy….. Did you by any chance hear any of that?"

"Actually I heard everything from the start of your little rant. I'm pretty sure the whole block heard," Macy said.

"Well this is awkward. I think that we should go," Stella whispered to the remaining sane Lucas brothers.

"Jeremiah won," Kevin whispered back.

"Nick, you have the most insane people as relatives that I have ever met," Stella sighed. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Well, Stells, after living with them all of my life, I do not know," Nick contemplated whil dragging Kevin inside.

"So Macy is there any chance that we can forget about the little spectacle," Joe nervously asked.

"Nope," Macy replied as chill as snow in the winter breeze.

"Aw. Why not," Joe nervously asked again.

"Cause I like you. Not insane Joe that shouts into the heavens. Not Joe of Jonas. Just Joe. Occasionally I like Joseph too," Macy explained.

"Why Joseph," Joe asked, no longer nervous.

"I don't know. He has a longer name which makes him the classiest and awesomest of all of the Joes," Macy replied. That's when Joseph kissed Macy.

"You know Macy," Joseph said after they kissed. "I like Joseph too cause he can do stuff like he just did, but Joe loves you more. I think that Joseph is just using you so that he can get to Maricela."

"Who's that," Macy asked.

"Your coolest and awesomest version of Macy," Joe explained.

"Well I think that Joseph should stay with Maricela and then I can have you," Macy suggested.

"I like that plan," Joe said.

"JEREMIAH WINS," was heard in the distance as the two locked lips once again.

_**So what did you think? Leave a review. It was my first Jonas fic. I didn't quite know how to do this. It was just an idea after hearing Joe say, "I want Macy." On yesterday's episode.**_


End file.
